Choose
by Kindred01
Summary: Thranduil makes Thorin choose between Bilbo and the kings stone


The site of the small being protected around the loud group of Dwarves, has caught Thranduil attention; he cocked his head, he then nods to his guards who pull the Dwarves away, two guards for each one of the Dwarfs. This left Bilbo out in the open; he froze and looked at the Thranduil "Ummm hello." Bilbo said. The blond elf looked at Bilbo before he reaches out and pulled him close to his person.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF THE HOBBIT!" Thorin yelled, this made Thranduil snap his head back up and looked into Thorin's eyes.

"Is this Hobbit important to you Thorin?" He asked as he let his hand run though the brown curls of Bilbo's hair making the Hobbit shiver.

"YES!" He yelled.

"Why?"

"I will not tell you." The dwarf growled, this made Thranduil grin.

"Oh I think I know; you want to reclaim your home from Smaug and get the Arkenstone." Thorin froze and glared at the elf. "I will let you stew for a few days while I look after the Hobbit." He said as he sat back down on the throne pulling Bilbo onto his lap. The Hobbit tried to pull himself free but was held tighter by Thranduil.

Bilbo watched as his friends were taken away, most of them kicking and screaming. Thorin threaten to kill Thranduil of he touched Bilbo. Once the sounds of Thorin cursing died out Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat "Now what is your name little one?" He asked.

"B…Bilbo Baggins." He said.

"HummBilbo, you are very far from your home and traveling with dwarves. So my question is why you are traveling with them?" Thranduil asked.

"I…I'm a cook." He said, the blonde elf chuckled and stood up carrying Bilbo in his arms "Hey, let me go. I can walk!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"I have no doubt of that, but you see I worry you would run away and when a Hobbit doesn't want to be found they are good at hiding."

"Yeah well if I was that good I wouldn't have let Gandalf find me." He muttered.

"Gandalf? So they teamed up with the Grey wizard." He said as he took Bilbo down the halls and into his room.

Three days passed and Thranduil brought Thorin and the other dwarves in to his throne room. He sat there as they were walked in and in his hand he held a stone that Dwarf King recognised. "The Arkenstone." He said as he walked in.

"How did you get that?" He yelled in surprise.

"I am glad you remember the beauty of this object Thorin. I used your own plan to sneak in there with the hobbit, he did a wonderful job, a few cuts and bruises but he's alive and before I forget Smaug is dead. Now that the lonely mountain is lonely once more, until you and your people inhabited it." He said with a smile. Thorin stared at him in shock at the news but it quickly turned into a glare as he looked at the stone still in his hand.

"Now I have something to ask you." He said he turned to his guards and they open the door, Bilbo walked into the hall, his arm in a sling, as well as a cut across his face.

"Thorin." The Halfling cried out the Dwarf king snapped back towards Bilbo almost forgetting that the Halfling just entered.

"Bilbo." He said was looked the Halfling over to see the cuts on his face "Did he hurt you?"

"No Thorin, he's been very nice to me, this was done by Smaug." He said with a soft smile, Thorin pulled Bilbo into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Now to my question Thorin." The Dwarf king pulled away from Bilbo and looked up at the blond elf "Bilbo or the Arkenstone." Thranduil said Bilbo's eyes widen when he heard the question. Thorin look at the elf.

"Thorin." Bilbo said. Thorin looked back at the Hobbit, at his brown curls and startling blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo blinked at him.

"The Arkenstone." Thorin said.

"THORIN!" The other Dwarves yelled.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Kili yelled, but Thorin ignored him.

"Are you sure, this Halfling loves you, you do this and you will never see him again." The elf tells him.

"I said I want The Arkenstone." Bilbo pulled himself away as Thranduil got off his throne and stood just behind Bilbo.

"Then this is your choice." He said as he handed Thorin the stone.

"Send them on their way."

Bilbo watched Thorin and the others leave, he could hear the other dwarves shouting at Thorin for his choice. He felt hot burning tears run down his face. Thranduil walked up behind him and watched the Hobbit. "Gold sickness, he will come around soon enough to realise what he let go." He said; Bilbo sniffed. "But by then it will be too late." He finished.

"You knew he would pick the stone." Bilbo whispered after an extended silence.

"Of course I did, I needed you to see that your beloved Thorin would always pick gold or treasure over life and love." He said as he pulled Bilbo to his chest, Bilbo turned around and cried."Shhhh, it's okay." Thranduil said as he picked up the Hobbit once more and carried him to the bed. "Let me make you feel better." He whispered as he nibbled along Bilbo's ear and down his neck kissing the skin.

The small being on the bed moaned and arched his back as Thranduil helped him out of his clothes; he took care not to hurt him as he was still bruised and whimpered and as the elf King mouthed at a bruise on his chest. Standing up Thranduil took his robes off, making the Hobbit blush a deep red as he saw the naked man in front of him. He crawled back onto the bed, until he pressed Bilbo down onto the bed once more "W…Why are you doing this?" Bilbo asked looking up into his pale face, the elf gave him a soft smile as he moved his hand down the small body, and he rubbed Bilbo's thighs getting a shiver out of him.

"Because I like beautiful beings and you are beautiful Bilbo." He whispered into his ear as he pushed one long finger into Bilbo.

"Ahhh!" he whined and tossed his head to one side.

"Relax, it will hurt less." He said as he worked his finger deeper into him. "Ummm, your wet Bilbo does that mean you are coming into heat already?" He chimed; again Bilbo turned his face away,a red blush covering over him. As another finger was added Bilbo winced and bit his lip as he felt the fingers move inside of him as they stretched him, soon a third finger was add as well.

"Ah T…Thranduil." He whimpered.

"Bilbo you look wonderful like this." He whispered, pulled his fingers free getting a disappointed whimper out of him as he started to move in between his legs; he picked up a jar of oil and poured some onto his hands before he covered his cock in it.

Thranduil gripped the Halfling's hips and then he pushed the head of his cock into Bilbo, the Hobbit held his breath as he felt something blunt enter him, his hands tighten together as it slipped deeper into him "S…Stop!" he moaned, Thranduil stopped and moved his hands to cupped Bilbo's cheek.

"Bilbo." He whispered, the Hobbit looked up at him with wide eyes, there was tears running down the side of his face, he smiled softly and wiped them away. Bilbo whimpered as he tried to relax against the elf king's member inside of him, it was large and he could feel it pulsate in side of him.

"Y…You can move." He said, Thranduil pushed his hips more and his cock slide in deeper into the Hobbit until it was all the way in.

"Ummm you're a wonderful being Bilbo Baggins, you have taken me all into your tiny body." He whispered.

"Sh…shut up." The blushing Hobbit said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Don't hide your face from me beautiful." He said as pulled his hands away, and kissed the Hobbit on the lips.

The kiss was sloppy and messy as their tongues battled each other. Slowly Thranduil started to rock his hips into him, he pulled out his length and then pushed it back in getting a moan out of Bilbo as he kept moving at a slow pace, Thranduil wanted to move gently with his Hobbit to make sure he wasn't hurting him any more than he has. He sucked and nibbled on his neck adding to the building pressure that was growling in Bilbo. He moaned and cried out every time his sweet spot was hit sending shock waves through his body.  
"M…More!"Cried out as he felt Thranduil move faster due to the screams out of the Halfling. Bilbo didn't last much longer after that, he arched his back as screamed and he came over gasped and moaned as he felt the muscle squeeze him until the elf King came inside the Halfling. Bilbo moaned as the last soft thrust from Thranduil, he felt the elf cum, filling him up, making his stomach swell all so slightly. Thranduil pulled out of Bilbo, rolled over so he was lying next to him and then pulled him close to his chest.

Bilbo shivered as Thranduil held him in his arms. "Shhhh Halfling, just sleep now." He whispered and Bilbo falls into a deep sleep. While the elf watched him sleep he touched the slight bulge that was there. He whispered in Bilbo ear as a hand held a small glow that warmed through Bilbo's stomach, getting another whimper out of him as the glow settled.


End file.
